Simplemente Nosotros
by BellaRichart
Summary: Un one-shoot de nuevo de Breaking dawn, este es un momento solo para Bella, Edward y el bebe de ambos! disfrutenlo :D


Simplemente… nosotros

Disclaimer: no son míos!! Son de la gran Stephenie Meyer solo que me los presto un ratito para jugar a la escritora!!

Dedicatoria: a mis amigos que se la pasan escuchando mis traumas de Twilight a mi familia q me ha regalado todo lo que encuentra de Twilight y a todos aquellos que han leído mi fanfic de bienvenida a casa.

Nota: esto es algo curioso saben, siempre que leo , Amanecer que es a mi modo de ver uno de los favoritos porque maneja mas la relación de Edward y Bella, pero claro no se compara con los otros, siempre que leo este libro siento que Stephenie Meyer dejo muchos cabos sueltos jaja y me he dedicado a hacer fanfics! One-shoots!! Jaja gracias enserio a todos los que los leen.

Nota 2: este fanfic se ubica justamente cuando Edward escucha a Renesmee en el estomago de Bella, pero este se me ocurrió hace ratito así mientras escribía la tercera parte de Bienvenida a casa.

Disfrútenlo!!!

**

Jacob POV

Y estaba solo con mi odio y dolor que era tan malo como si estuviera siendo torturado. Como ser arrastrado lentamente en medio de una cama llena de espadas y cuchillas. Un dolor tan malo como si tomaras la muerte con una sonrisa solo para huir de ella

El calor desencadeno mis congelados músculos, y estaba en pie

Las 3 cabezas miraron rápidamente, y mire mi dolor pasar como una onda en la cara de Edward, mientras el traspasaba en mi cabeza de nuevo

-Ahh, el se quedo quieto

No sabia lo que estaba haciendo, me quede ahí, temblando, listo para explotar al primer escape que pudiera pensar

Moviéndome como el golpe de la serpiente. Edward se dirigió rápidamente hacia una pequeña mesa, y rasgo algo del lado de la mesa. Lo arrojo hacia mi, yo atrape el objeto por reflejo

–Ve Jacob, vete lejos de aquí El no lo dijo rudamente – el dijo las palabras como si fueran un consejo. El me estaba ayudando encontrar el escape que me estaba muriendo por conseguir. El objeto en mis manos era un set de llaves de un auto.

**

Edward Pov

Pobre Jacob, tanto ha dado el por nosotros que ahora yo lo habia "traicionado", lo observo marcharse, los pensamientos de Rosalie son de alegria, claro, el perro se ha marchado, regreso a la sala donde Bella me observa cuestionándose

-¿Dónde esta Jacob?

-Fue a dar una vuelta amor

-pobre Jake… me siento mal por el Edward yo… ¿Qué clase de monstruo soy yo?

-Tranquila Bella, el chucho necesitaba aire- dice Rosalie

Bella hace una expresión de dolor

_Lo siento mami, intentare no moverme mucho, es solo que hay poco espacio aquí._

Me acerco a donde esta Bella, colocando mi cabeza con mucho cuidado en su vientre abultado escuchando el corazoncito de mi bebe, nuestro bebe, me siento fatal, ¿Cómo es posible que haya estado a punto de arrebatarle la vida a este ser que en solo minutos se estaba ganando mi corazón?, las manos de Bella se colocan en mi cabello acariciándome.

-Edward, quiero ir a tu habitación…

La observo

_Ni creas que te dejare a solas con ella Edward, aun no confío en ti._

Volteo a ver a Rosalie inmediatamente con mirada asesina, estaba tentando mi paciencia.

-Rose, Edward no nos hará nada, el nos ama a los dos, además quiero estar a solas con mi esposo.

-Así es Rosalie, sabes bien que no le haría daño a Bella, primero muerto antes que hacerle daño.

-Te estaré vigilando Edward, _detesto que no le puedas negar nada._

_-_eso hace Emmett contigo Rose…

Levanto a Bella con mucho cuidado en brazos, subo despacio las escaleras poco a poco, para no lastimarla, ella coloca una de sus manos en mi nuca, mientras que sus achocolatados ojos no dejan de mirarme, llegamos a mi habitación, la coloco con mucho cuidado en la cama mientras yo me siento recargando mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama, con mucho cuidado la atraigo hacia mi, haciendo que ella quede recargada en mi espalda, entre mis piernas, mis manos viajan directamente a su ahora abultado vientre, ella voltea.

-te quiero

-Yo también te quiero Bella, sabes que siempre te he querido.

-Siento todo esto Edward, la verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención lastimarte, últimamente he estado lastimando a todo ser que me rodea, a ti, a Jake, a la familia en general, lo siento, si me acerque a Rosalie fue porque sabia que ella no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a nuestro bebe, pero no entendí porque reaccionaste así, yo…

La silencio con un beso

-yo también debo pedirte perdón mi amor, ahora que lo pienso reaccione de una manera exagerada, creí que tenias miedo, que temías por tu vida, cuando hable con Jacob, el llego a una conclusión que yo, hasta que vi que te lanzaste a los brazos de Rosalie comprendí, Bella el no leerte la mente me hace sacar conclusiones que no venían al caso en vez de escucharte yo… solo empeore las cosas, tu no tienes la culpa de nada Bella.

-si la tengo y la sabes bien, ambos la tenemos, ahora…Pedirle a Jake que me diera un hijo Edward??, no era mi intención ser madre, Edward, era algo a lo que yo sabia que renunciaría al estar a tu lado, porque así lo deseaba, no era ser madre lo que me hacia proteger al bebe, era ESTE bebe, nuestro bebe, tuyo y mío Edward, una oportunidad que nunca se volvería a repetir… y ahora que lo pienso es el mejor regalo que pudiste ofrecerme.

-Sabes a lo que estamos ateniéndonos verdad?- asintió levemente- yo haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que salgas bien de esta amor, te lo prometo, no descansare hasta que estemos los tres juntos, lo prometo.

De pronto Bella baja la mirada y acaricia mi mejilla con su mano.

-Amor..si esto no resulta como espero, quiero que cuides bien a nuestro bebe… que lo protejas de todo, nunca lo dejes solo, dile cuanto lo ame y que seas un buen padre…

-Bella no hables así… se que saldrás de esta, saldremos de esta amor, si no para que hacer tanto escándalo? Si al último te ibas a rendir.

-pero no hay que ignorar esa posibilidad, Edward…

-Amor…al bebe le gusta tu voz…- le dije intentando cambiar tema, la verdad no quería hablar de esto, no ahora que teníamos este tiempo para nosotros dos…

-La tuya también…- dijo susurrando sensualmente

Mientras su mano izquierda viajaba a mi nuca y me atraía hacia ella, nuestros labios se rozaron en un beso tranquilo, que poco a poco comenzó a hacerse mas profundo, la respiración de Bella se comenzó a acelerar, tenia tanto que no sentía sus labios, de aquellos momentos en Isla Esme, tenia tanto que no la sentía mía, solos ella y yo, simplemente… nosotros.

_Papi, mami, sea lo que están haciendo no me deja respirar._

Sonreí sobre sus labios

-¿Qué es gracioso?- comento Bella aun con los ojos cerrados y nuestros labios juntos.

-Que no dejas respirar a nuestro bebe

Abre los ojos y observa su vientre acariciándolo con ambas manos

- lo siento bebe, perdónanos… tu padre suele hacer estas cosas para volverme loca ya lo veras cuando lo conozcas, suele tener poder sobre mi…

-Así?? Yo? ¿Quién es la que comenzó a besarme, sabiendo que hay niños presentes?

Le dije mientras le acariciaba la cara, mi plan era hacerle cosquillas pero en realidad no quería que hiciera movimientos bruscos.

_Si que son raros los de allá afuera,_

No pude evitar sonreír mas… mi bebe representaba una habilidad mental, demasiado avanzada para un bebe normal, acaricie el vientre.

_Eso se siente bien._

-¿Qué dice Edward?

-dice que los de afuera somos raros, quizás por los comentarios y le gusta que lo acaricien así como lo estoy haciendo, siente tus caricias.

-Bebe… serás el bebe mas amado, te lo prometo…

_Quiero dormir…_

-Ahora quiere dormir…

Bella coloca sus manos encima de las mías, acariciando también, este tipo de momentos me hace olvidar todo lo que esta pasando, en realidad solo quiero disfrutar de este momento con mi esposa y mi bebe, comienzo a tararear una canción, la de mi bebe, Bella me observa mientras nuestras manos se mueven acariciando a nuestro bebe, me sonríe y veo sus ojos cansados…

-Duerme un poco amor, has gastado muchas energías últimamente…

-pero me gusta esto, la sensación de estar contigo y con el y…-bosteza

-vamos, a dormir un poco mis dos amores, yo los cuidare, velare sus sueños…

-Te quiero Edward.

-Yo también te quiero Bella- mientras beso su frente

Nos quedamos así masajeando su vientre, haciendo que nuestras caricias lleguen a nuestro bebe, poco a poco las manos de Bella dejan de moverse y se caen a ambos lados, sus ojos están cerrados, con cuidado alcanzo una de las mantas que estaban en el buró de la cama tapando a Bella, besando su frente.

Estos son los momentos que realmente valen la pena, cuando solo somos nosotros… simplemente nosotros.

Fin

**

También!! En el libro te hacen ver que Edward y Bella se distancian, pero que creen siento que ella tuvo su momento con su Edward!! Que es este!! Anda otro fanfic que quiero hacer que también es un one-shoot jaja de la vez que Bella seduce a Edward en Breaking Dawn y terminan haciendo el amor, seria un lemmon haber como me va con este!!

Bueno como sabrán de aquí, viene Leah le grita hasta lo que no a la pobre Bella, defendiendo a Jacob etc... Pero no jaja deje que durmiera un rato antes de que vaya y le grite etc.… jaja bueno dejen reviews!! Jaja es mi sueldo como escritora! Gracias a todos: D

Gracias

atte.

Bella Richart


End file.
